Red Lunar Souls
by Deathblow88
Summary: A bag of Reiri and Gohan durables. First: Beware of smut.


**A/N: Another oneshot, it seems. Another crossover, but a different pairing. I can't wait to finish this; I'm too excited. Luckily I have a month before finals.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Resurrection or Dragon Ball Z. I only own the content.**

**P.S.- This contains a rather long lemon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'Looks like another long night.' _A teenage girl thought, donning a navy blue high school uniform. Her scarlet eyes were drawn to the full moon, wondering if her life would turn out better than its current pace.

Reiri heard footsteps approaching, causing her to put up her guard. She hadn't expected a boy her age to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the grocery store is?" He sheepishly asked the vampire, grey eyes filled with confusion.

Reiri fell over, not believing this guy's sense of direction.

* * *

About an hour later, the boy she now knew as Gohan was strolling with her around town. Since it was about Christmas time, there was a lot of mistletoe around everywhere.

"Um...Reiri-chan?" Gohan started, garnering the raven haired beauty's attention."Look up."

Reiri glanced upwards and turned the color of a ripe tomato.

They were directly underneath a mistletoe plant.

_'Honestly,' _Reiri wondered, exasperated. _'Can't I catch a break tonight?'_

Suddenly, Gohan's face was mere centimeters away from hers, arm around her waist. He closed both his eyes and the space between them, placing his lips on hers.

Reiri's heart was pounding against her ribs, her ruby orbs wide. The minute that Gohan pulled away, she turned her head in another direction, embarrassed to show her red face. If Riza saw this, she would never live it down.

"Say, Reiri...can I visit sometime?" Gohan questioned. She couldn't believe her ears at the moment.

"Alright...fine." She reluctantly replied, causing him to kiss her still red cheek.

* * *

Over the next few months, they got to know each other pretty well. Reiri even warmed up to Gohan and the two quickly became friends.

Currently they were in an abandoned, old church, a form of lunar effulgence taking over through the stained glass.

"Hey, Gohan." Reiri started, turning to face the brunette, this time clad in a black sundress with a red pattern on the bottom.

"Yes, Reiri?" He replied, fixing his black turtleneck.

"Do you want to know what I am?"

This peaked Gohan's interest. Without hesitation, he gave out his reply.

"Yes, actually."

"This might scare you a bit...but I am a vampire." Reiri said, turning to meet Gohan's shocked grey eyes.

"I though that there was something superhuman about you. This doesn't mean that I'll try to kill you; I'd never do something of the sort!" Gohan rambled, still trying to process this new tidbit of information.

Reiri smiled, one of her fangs undoubtedly showing. Gohan smiled as well, noting that they probably had similar teeth.

"You know what, Reiri?" Gohan asked.

"What?" She replied.

"Aishiteru."

And with that, he kissed her. Reiri had no protests this time, and kissed him back, lightly grasping the back of his neck. Gohan, in turn, grasped her waist, delving deeply into a certain knife called lust and started to lick her lips, dying for who he wanted most.

"_Mmhmmm..." _Reiri moaned, loving the direction that this was going in.

Next came the shirt. Removing the jacket he wore above his black turtleneck, Reiri threw it behind her before she unzipped Gohan's shirt.

Gohan did his part: unzip the back of her dress and slide it off of her pale shoulders. He hiked the red eyed teen's leg up and around his waist, seating her on top of his lap.

However, they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

"Wait a minute...is this really happening?" A red head asked a blonde next to her, who gave a rather concise reply.

"Who knows what might happen after this, Riza."

Reiri started to scratch Gohan's back, lightly moaning before breaking the kiss.

"You are a good kisser. I bet that you might be even better in bed."

"Oh?" Gohan mischievieously smirked. Reiri was somewhat pleased by his small action, but that pleasure increased when he started to kiss her collarbone and to her lips once more. Opening her mouth slightly, she allowed Gohan to slip his tongue inside, the latter thoroughly exploring every nook and cranny she had. Suddenly, Reiri bumped his tongue with hers, challenging him to go further with this.

He gladly accepted her challenge, not hesitating to slip the rest of the dress off of her and grip her backside. Ecstasy wracked every part of Reiri's body, causing her to moan loudly and lay the grey eyed teen down on the ground roughly, daring Gohan to remove the black lace bra that she wore.

Once he complied, Reiri scratched the brunette's chest, leaving trails of blood as she went.

Soon, Gohan was in the same state of dress as Reiri and switched positions with her, now being the one dominant in their little dance.

_"Ready for part two, Reiri?" _Gohan huskily asked, sending chills down the vampire's spine as she smirked.

_"I don't know. Are you?" _Reiri shot back.

Her reply was a rough kiss, feeling something that she could only call pleasure course through her nerves rapidly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout along the lines of 'I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!' before they were suddenly interrupted by a stormy redhead with golden eyes.

"...Riza?" Reiri whispered lowly, face paler than normal. She was watching the whole time?

The redhead hadn't seemed to notice and just stormed out of the church, fuming.

Once Riza left, Gohan shrugged his shoulders and went back to Reiri, kissing her with the same intensity as before. Again she moaned, but this time scratching his back harder than before, wrapping her legs around his waist completely.

Neither of them had experienced anything as pleasurable as they had then. Moans were exchanged, touches lingered, and a few bites were also exchanged.

Reiri laid on Gohan's bare chest, panting heavily. The latter had his arms around Reiri's bare waist, also panting heavily.

"How was that? Good enough, Reiri?" Gohan asked, smirking.

Reiri opened her scarlet eyes and returned his smirk. "Better than you think. I was right; you were better at this than I anticipated."

"You'd be surprised; I am good at more than just that, Reiri." Gohan replied, aiming to kiss her neck once more.

Reiri giggled softly, also aiming for his neck. Leaving one more bite mark, the vampire licked the pouring blood from her lover's neck. Trailing down his muscular arms, she couldn't help but notice every detail. Then, she came up with an idea. Lifting herself back above Gohan once more, she smirked.

"Even if you have many other talents, I'm still rather bored now. Care to have another go?" Reiri suggested.

Gohan felt a smirk creep its way on his face. He couldn't agree more.

Once again gripping her waistline, the seventeen year olds enthralled themselves in another round of passion, one dying to have the other.

Reiri moaned in pure ecstasy, drowning in pure, unfiltered pleasure as Gohan's hands traced every curve on her bodice. When he came to one spot in particular, the raven haired beauty felt his hand linger before she felt a small tugging, biting her lips to hold back a pleased squeal. Soon, each tug became harder, and she was close to letting that squeal fly out into the open. Finally, when he'd started to pull, that squeal went loose and she reached out to her counterpart, clawing his back wildly as she moaned loudly enough to wake the dead.

After that happened, she lost her hands in Gohan's spiky mane of dark auburn and kissed him with twice as much passion than her constant moaning.

This time, a groan emitted from Gohan's throat as he felt Reiri's taut thighs laced around his waist.

_"More...Give me a little more." _Reiri moaned, enjoying the sudden wave of ecstasy that she had just been assaulted with and had left her completely numb. The only two things that she could feel were her legs and the area in between, nothing more. Suddenly, their positions were switched, Gohan above and Reiri below. Like before, Reiri felt a tugging between her legs. But this time, she didn't hold back any sort of noise and let out a rather loud moan, once again enough to wake every dead person in the nearby cemetery.

_'Absolute pleasure...I had no idea that it felt so wonderful...'_ Reiri thought, kissing Gohan with renewed vigor as her hands strayed to his bare chest, pushing slightly to challenge him to make love to her further.

Fortunately, he accepted her little "challenge". Tracing her chest, he caressed a side and gently squeezed, earning a pleased mewl from Reiri.

He could have done a little more, but he limited himself from doing so. Lifting himself and breaking their kiss, he noticed Reiri's confused face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, really."

"Well, let's resume with this dance, then." Reiri pleaded, her pale hand reaching for her lover's face as she rose up for another kiss.

This actually seemed to get him to finish with the lovemaking. Now they were once again panting, arms around each other.

Reiri softly whispered something that had caught Gohan's attention before she had fallen asleep.

"Aishiteru, Gohan."

* * *

**A/N: I'm surprised. I never thought that I could actually write a lemon for once.**

**By the way, what I meant by "Another oneshot," was that this was the first Drabble in a series. I don't know how many I'll put in this story, so let's be honest here- I'm still in school, here, so be patient.**

**Notes-**

**Gohan still has his Cell Games hairstyle and the both of them are seventeen as mentioned earlier.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
